


Artists and Models.( and Detectives)

by malfoible



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Episode tag, Murder in Montparnasse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Artists and Models.( and Detectives)

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag, Murder in Montparnasse.

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson woke with a start.

He rose to check on his household, easier now that he lived alone.

He walked from room to room checking windows and doors, finding nothing amiss he entered the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil for tea.

Dream, he supposed, one of his nightmares, they had come often after the war… waking with the sound of gunfire in his head…  
the stench of mud and death and fear in his nostrils…the tang of blood in his mouth…

They had faded a little over the years…coming rarely now to disturb his rest…

He was halfway through his pot of tea when he realised the pictures in his head, the memories, were not of his comrades.  
Miss Phryne Fisher…she was even invading his dreams now. He smiled as he sipped his tea.

This past week had been a difficult one for her.

Her life in danger, her painting being stolen, finding out her old lover had killed the artist, as well as some pals of Cec and Bert.

Jack’s feelings had been put through the wringer too…  
His heart had leapt into his mouth when she had been shot at, he’d pushed her to the ground,

“Do you know how much these stockings cost?”

He smiled…she hadn’t been afraid then…but later in the restaurant he could feel tension coming from her…  
she had been afraid then…he had taken her head in his hands and kissed her to distract her…  
it had been the only way…or so he told himself…how many times had he thought of it…  
pressing his lips to hers…the reality had been so much more than he had dreamed…he wanted to hold her…kiss her…take her to bed….

Then after the restaurant, there had been the painting, her painting…he hadn’t realised till then…not just her painting…a painting of her…

“Are you blushing?”

He had blushed, but not for the reason she thought…it was the realisation that he had imagined her like this…imagined her…naked…  
he had felt uncomfortable as if he had invaded her privacy…  
she had alternately enthralled him and irritated him from the first time they met…but he admired her…  
her courage…her determination to fight for what she believed in.  
She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
He had tried not to be beguiled by her when she flirted with him.   
In fact she flirted with everyone, it was the way she was.  
This hadn’t stopped him falling for her charms, he was half in love with her already.

He began to worry, was there a reason pictures of her danced through his head?  
Was she in danger? He had to find out. 

 

Across town Phryne was wide awake.

After the Inspector had left, she carried the painting upstairs and returned it to its place on the wall.  
Then as it had been a very emotional and worrying few days she had lain down on her bed.   
She had fallen asleep immediately and now, some five hours later, had woken refreshed.

Too early to disturb the household she poured a glass of wine and pushed open the window.  
She leaned out to take in some fresh air, appreciating the still of the night.

She ran over the events of the past few days in her head.

The arrival of Madame Sarcelle and Rene had brought up many memories.  
Her time in Paris had been a mixture of fear and excitement.   
She allowed herself to remember. The artists, the Bohemian lifestyle that suited her so well…

Then she let herself remember the events of the past few days.  
She found herself thinking about that kiss.  
He tempted her, the Inspector, he intrigued her.  
For most of the time he seemed immune to her charm but that kiss…that kiss had changed everything.   
She smiled. No-one could kiss like that without feeling something.

Footsteps outside made her return again to the window. It was very early, or late, she supposed, for someone to be walking the dark streets.

The figure of a man came into view. He was wearing a long coat and a hat.   
She recognised the figure at once.  
Jack, surprising her yet again.   
She leaned out of the window.

“Why Jack, what on earth are you doing here at this time?” She smiled.

In truth Jack had no idea, except that he had been worried and wanted only to check she was safe.   
Now he was here he felt foolish.  
Miss Fisher had proven time and again she could take care of herself.  
The darkness giving him courage he spoke out. 

“I was worried about you, after today, I felt... I wanted to see if you were Ok?”

Phryne’s smile widened. He had been thinking about that kiss too.

“Why don’t you come in for a nightcap? Jack, see for yourself, I’m fine.”

Jack wanted to shake his head this was a bad idea, but he couldn’t fight both her and his own heart.

He headed up the path to the door.


End file.
